


Seine Art

by TSihek



Category: Tatort
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seine Sicht der Dinge zur Szene aus "Seine Art".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seine Art

„JA, ich bin ein Mann aus Fleisch und Blut.“

Silke konnte ein ironisches Kichern nicht verhindern und wollte es auch nicht.  
Boerne wies sie in die Schranken, indem er sie an Ihre Position als Assistentin erinnerte. Sie ließ sich nicht anmerken, ob sein überheblicher Kommentar sie traf – was er nicht tat – und nahm ungerührt die Nierenschale mit Gallenblase und Magen mit ins Labor, um dort die gewünschten Gewebeproben herzustellen. 

Es war Routinearbeit und sie erledigte sie ohne sich groß darauf konzentrieren zu müssen. Boerne würde ohnehin gleich wieder neue Organe für sie freigelegt haben.  
In dieser Hinsicht arbeiteten sie gut zusammen und für gewöhnlich prallten seine zynischen Bemerkungen an ihr ab. Heute jedoch war er besonders schlecht gelaunt. 

Nicht nur, dass sie heute Morgen ohne ihn die Leichenschau am Tatort durchgeführt hatte, ging ihm sichtlich an die Nieren, sondern auch, dass er die Tote gekannt hatte. Mehr als das. Sie hatte ihm einmal viel bedeutet und Silke wusste, dass es ihn tief verletzt hatte, als seine Frau ihn wegen eines anderen Mannes verlassen hatte. Wusste, dass er seither so gut wie niemanden wirklich an sich heranließ oder sich jemandem öffnete.

Wie sie nun durch die nur angelehnte Labortür hörte, hatte wohl auch diese Frau dort auf dem Obduktionstisch ihn betrogen. Kein Wunder war er so angesäuert. 

Sie seufzte, legte die fertig präparierten Asservate in Alkohol ein und versorgte auch die Organe, um sie zeitweilig zu konservieren. Dann ging sie mit einer neuen Nierenschale wieder zu den beiden Männern, die sich immer noch über die Tote hinweg unterhielten. 

Sie horchte auf, als Thiel Boernes Grammatik korrigierte. Autsch… da würde der Professor sicher mit einem Kommentar unter der Gürtellinie kontern. Es zeigte aber auch, wie sehr ihn die Sache mitnahm. 

Mitleid und Ärger über sein Verhalten rangen in ihrem Inneren um die Oberhand und sie war sich noch nicht sicher, was überwiegen würde. Manchmal war es wirklich schwer mit ihm auszukommen und es gab Momente, da konnte sie die Frauen verstehen, die sich von ihm abgewandt hatten. 

Und da war es schon.  
„Hauptschüler!“ Blasierter konnte man seinen Standesdünkel kaum ausdrücken, fand Silke, verkniff sich dieses Mal aber jede Regung und ignorierte auch Boernes spöttische Mine. 

Thiel ließ sich davon, wie eigentlich immer, nicht beeindrucken. Der häufige Umgang miteinander hatte ihn gelehrt, wie er den Rechtsmediziner nehmen musste. Silke wusste, dass beide im gleichen Haus wohnten, Boerne sogar Thiels Vermieter war und manchmal wunderte sie sich, dass sie sich noch nicht gegenseitig die Köpfe eingeschlagen hatten. Aber offenbar hatten die beiden, auf einer reichlich merkwürdigen Basis, zu einer Art Freundschaft gefunden.  
Wie sie das geschafft hatten – besser gesagt: wie Thiel das geschafft hatte – konnte sie nur vermuten, es tat Boerne jedoch gut. Er war, seit der Kommissar hierher versetzt worden war, im Umgang einfacher geworden. 

Eine deutlich vergrößerte Leber klatschte in die Nierenschale und Boerne gab sich keine Mühe, das Gewicht des Organs abzufangen. Auch das nahm Silke stoisch hin und verschwand wieder im Labor. 

Sie hörte gerade noch wie Thiel merklich angespannt fragte: „Wie schaffen Sie es nur, jemanden, der Ihnen so nahe stand, so zu zerstückeln?“

„Die Suche nach der Wahrheit muss immer einen höheren Stellenwert haben, als persönliches Befinden. Ich bin Wissenschaftler“, gab Boerne ernst zurück und sie wusste, dass er in diesem Moment wirklich meinte was er sagte. Das ließ die Sache jedoch nicht weniger kaltherzig wirken.  
Die Knochensäge begann zu sirren und sie unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln, als gleich darauf die Tür hinter Thiel ins Schloss fiel. 

Die nächsten Stunden würden mit der Untersuchung der Gewebeproben angefüllt sein und sie sollte sich besser an die Arbeit machen. An solchen Tagen konnte Boerne wirklich unangenehm werden, wenn nicht alles so perfekt lief, wie er es wollte. 

Die Knochensäge verstummte nach einer halben Ewigkeit und sie drehte sich auf ihrem Laborhocker um, um durch den Türspalt nach draußen zu schauen.  
Boerne hatte die Proben vom Gehirn entnommen und schaute nun die Tote sinnend an. Langsam hob er die Hand und strich ihr beinahe liebevoll über das blasse Gesicht und die vollen, jetzt blutleeren Lippen. Er murmelte etwas und ließ für einen Moment den Kopf hängen. 

Sie hatte ihn also doch richtig eingeschätzt: Ihr Tod ging ihm nahe und auch die zerbrochene Beziehung schien noch ihre Wunden hinterlassen zu haben. Das würde er jedoch niemals einen Menschen sehen lassen, wie sie wusste. Dafür war er viel zu introvertiert und das würde sich auch nie ändern.

Mit einer Ausnahme… vielleicht.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen machte sie sich wieder an die Arbeit.

~~

Einige Stunden später lagen die Untersuchungsergebnisse vor und Thiel war wieder in die Rechtsmedizin gekommen um sich Boernes Bericht abzuholen. 

Sie sah, dass beide in Boernes Büro miteinander sprachen und schmunzelte, als Boerne sich vertraulich näher zu Thiel setzte. Worum mochte es wohl jetzt wieder gehen? Sicher nicht um Blutwerte. Sie kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum sondern sorgte lieber dafür, dass der Obduktionstisch wieder absolut sauber war.

Thiel verließ mit einem Schnauben Boernes Büro und rannte Silke fast über den Haufen. „Frau Haller…‘ tschuldigung.“ Mit dem Daumen deutete er hinter sich auf Boerne, der hinter der geschlossenen Glastür seines Büros gerade eben wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch ging. 

„Kaltschnäuzig wie ein Hund, oder? Wie halten sie es nur mit ihm aus?“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Och, es geht schon. Er hat auch seine guten Momente.“  
Dann legte sie die Schale mit frisch desinfizierten Instrumenten zurück in den Rollwagen, während Thiel, mit der Akte mit den Laborwerten winkend, den Raum verließ.

Wieder wanderte ihr Blick zu Boerne, der gedankenverloren vor sich hin starrte. Kurz entschlossen machte sie kehrt, marschierte in die kleine Küche und kochte eine Kanne Kaffee.  
Mit zwei Tassen, einmal schwarz, einmal mit Milch, steuerte sie dann Boernes Büro an. 

„Chef?“, fragte sie leise als sie durch die Tür trat. 

Boerne schaute auf und sie hielt die Tassen ein Stück höher. Ein kurzes Lächeln blitzte in seinen Mundwinkeln auf und er rollte seinen Bürostuhl ein Stück vom Schreibtisch weg, wandte sich ihr zu. 

Sie stellte die Tassen auf den Tisch, trat zu ihm und schlang die Arme um ihn. Boerne zog sie mit einem leisen Seufzen an sich und hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt, vergrub das Gesicht an ihrer Schulter.  
Er zitterte und sie strich ihm beruhigend über das Haar. 

Sie wusste, er würde sich nur diesen kurzen Moment der Schwäche erlauben, bedauerte fast, das dies alles sein würde, was jemals zwischen ihnen war aber sie wusste auch, dass Boerne sie liebte… auf seine Art.


End file.
